Just Another Wizard101 LoveStory? Ha! Yeah Right
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: All stories usually have two love bird, they fall in love at first sight, and everything is a blur. They kiss and blah blah blah. Ever since I met Hunter, everyone has been going on and on about how we could be the "perfect couple" but guess what people, I'm not in love, and this isn't another crummy lovestory. This is life. Humor as a third Genre.


**_~~Just Another Wizard101 Lovestory? Ha! Yeah Right_****_.~~ _**

**One of my... "Just another" Stories. I dont know if I'm going to continue "Just another FairyTale"...**

**By the way...**

**What do you think of the title? My friends laughed when they saw it. **

***sigh***

**Okay, um I think I'll shut up and I'll start the story ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own wizard101**

**~Line break~**

"I-I dont believe in magic..." I looked at a pair of odd people, or should I say, an odd person and a talking _owl. _

_"_A world that doesn't believe in magic?" The owl. I stared at it, surprised.

"H-how could you talk?" I asked. The old man sighed.

"We have a lot to talk, young wizard." He said. I felt my eyes widen.

"Wizard? _WIZARD?" _I gasped. The owl shook his head in shame.

"Yes, at lot to explain." He said. I suddenly felt ignored and I started to pout.

"Um, hello. Confused person here!" I pointed at myself. Yes, I'm that kind of a person. Annoying, weird, and surprisingly has no friends.

Okay, NOT surprisingly. I was born ugly on that cursed planet Earth. I had glasses, curly brown hair, and orange eyes. But ever since I somehow got transported to this world, or universe, my glasses disappeared.

One ugly feature down, 2,304 to go.

Perfect. _Just bloody PERFECT. _

The old man in weird blue robes and a long wizard hat disturbed my thoughts.

"My appologies." He said. He obsevered my clothes with interest. "We've had wizards like you. One's who come from an unknown world called 'Earth'. But it's not here in the spiral. I'm assuming it's from another Realm?" He concluded. I blinked.

"You mean I some how magically teleported INTO this... UNIVERSE?" I asked. The old man cleared his throat.

"Well, _yes._" He said. I felt like I was going to go crazy.

"H-How? What about school? My parents? My friends?" I asked. The old man signaled me to quiet down.

"I know this is all weird and surprising. But its all going to be explained." He said. There was a long awkward silence. The old man suddenly grinned.

"Katherine Song, am I right?" He asked. I hesitated, but nodded. "I know this is a weird confusing start, but welcome to Wizard City! Home of Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts!"

**~Line Break~**

The Old man told me his name was Merle Ambrose, but we allowed me to call him Head Master Ambrose. I agreed cause the name "Merle" sounded like a old name. But he _is_ an old man. He told me that my official orientation was tomorrow morning, since it was getting late...

...It was only 4:00.

How did I know? Cause at Earth, I studied Astronomy. So I could tell I knew the time from looking at the sky. I might only be 14, but my father told me a lot. I sighed. I was still worried about everyone on Earth. Why was I here anyways? How did it happened? Head Master Ambrose seemed to be worried too. He said it has been happening lately. Soon Humans might populate wizards. And some humans might have an evil mind, like, he told me about this teen who joined someone called "Malistaire". I asked who Malistaire was but Head Master Ambrose seemed to not want to talk about it. That's one of the reasons why I was sent away for tomorrow. He told me to go to the dorms and gave me a key saying the numbers "214". Problem is, I don't know where the dorms where. I cursed under my breath and decided to stroll around. Ambrose explained almost everything to me. Right now I'm in the world Wizard city. And the city/town I'm in is The Commons. To be honest, the Commons is beautiful. I looked at the wizards(who all looked around my age, youngest probably 11) and they were dressed in armor, robes, and other different fantasy clothing you would find in a video game. Everything and everyone seemed peaceful. Everyone was happy. The air smelled fresh. It looked like a utopia. I found a few wizards trading cards. I blinked and stopped walking looking at them. A girl who was in ninja garbs was sitting on a broom, which I expected from a wizard/witch. But the boy she was trading with was sitting on a flying horse.

_A flying Horse. _

I literally stared and backed away. I could feel all the blood flow away from my face. '_Calm down, Kat.' _I thought. '_You are in a magically world, everything is possible.' _I took deep breathes and managed to get near a huge building. I looked at the sign. "Wizard City Official Library." I read it outloud. I grinned. I was a geek myself. I always read. And maybe I could learn about the spiria-

"WOW! WATCH OUT!" I heard a voice behind me. I blinked and quickly turned around. But before I was halfway turned. I felt my body being pushed into the floor. I winced in pain and looked at the person who pushed me. Just then, I felt my face turn completely red like a tomato.

"Ah..." I started. Right in front of me was a boy who looked around my age and with curly white hair and blur eyes. He looked directly at me. Then blinked. His cheeks were pink and our faces were so close, I could feel his cold breathes.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He quickly got up and offered a hand. I took it and got up. He dusted his clothes and turned around, glaring at his broom. "Just bought the thing." He pointed at it. He turned around and smiled. "My name is Hunter Iceshard. Whats yours?" He asked. He held out a hand and I shook it.

"K-Katherine Song." I said. Hunter smiled again and released my hand.

"Are you a new student here?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, welcome to Wizard city!" He said. He took out a few cards and handed it to me. They were golden and had pictures of different creatures. "Here, take these. They're treasure cards. " He told me. I thankfully took it and stuffed it inside my pocket. I bowed.

"T-Thank you!" I said. Hunter blinked.

"You dont need to be so formal!" He laughed. I straighten myself up and blushed even more.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just new here..." I said. Hunter nodded. and sat on his broom.

"Well, I'm going to do some quests. I'll be seeing you later?" He asked. I nodded. He saluted me a flew away. And that was it. My first friend, gone. I sighed and opened the library door, and there I found chaos.

**~Line Break~**

**Okay, crummy ending, I was **

**SO**

**FREAKIN**

**TIRED!**

**ITS 10:00! **

**Actually, It's 8:00, but WHATEVER! I'm tired!**

**Rate and Review pweeeese~**


End file.
